The present invention relates to a cover device for covering a motor vehicle, in order to protect it from the sun, airborne pollutants, and the like.
Many cover devices for covering motor vehicles have been proposed, as disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,719,055, 1,912,231, 1,918,423, 2,646,097, 3,222,102, 3,316,012, 3,563,594, 3,763,908, 3,785,697, 3,992,053, 4,174,134, 4,216,989, 4,324,427, 4,596,418, 4,612,967, 4,657,298, 4,718,711, 4,732,421. However, insofar as we are aware, none of these devices has come into widespread use, probably because these known devices are generally not entirely satisfactory from the standpoint of the ease of application and removal of the cover with respect to the vehicle.